Our Lovely Tragedies
by lynlovescake
Summary: A romance between Simon and Izzy. Inspired by Taylor Swift Songs! You'll know which ones :D Review, Favorite! I know it is nowhere near finish but I have lost the will to write on! sorry guys :/
1. The Story of Us

**Hey I decided to write a fanfic for Izzy and Simon. My last one was just about Izzy but this time I'll make sure it's Simon and Iz. Hope you like it. This story was inspired by The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.**

**Update: HEY GUYS I UPDATED THIS STORY BECAUSE I THOUGHT THERE WERE TOO MANY THINGS THAT DISPLEASED ME. Enjoy :)**

Simon:

Clary and Simon go to Veselka for breakfast. They haven't had time to hang out so Clary called Simon early in the morning and bugged him until he finally agreed. Simon and Clary picked a booth in the corner with less light. Though Simon is a Daylighter now, he feels weird about being out in the sun. "What are you getting?" Clary asks even though she knows he's getting coffee.

"Coffee," he yawns. "Make that two." She laughs as he rubs his eyes and stretches his arms over his head. Just then Isabelle Lightwood walks in with Jace. Simon's eyes widen. His mind goes back to when they last saw each other. They were at the Statue of Liberty celebrating their anniversary. She broke it off after that day. He never knew why she did what she did. Sometimes he wished he knew. Sometimes he wished he asked. Clary caught him staring across the room at Isabelle.

"Simon," she shook him. He blinked, looking up at her –annoyed.

"What?" she looked from Isabelle to him. "You still love her, don't you?" she asked, just as Simon's coffees came with Clary's pancakes and French toast.

Simon sighed, dropping his head on the table. "That obvious?" He mumbled. This is torture, he thought. She nodded even though he can't see her. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Simon lifted his head from the table, shaking it. "I can't," He took a long sip from his first coffee.

"Sure you can!" Clary was about to get up and walk over to them when Simon yanked her back down. "Ow!" she rubbed her wrist. This must be that serious if he starts yanking me, she thought. He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. If only he could say what he wished he said . What he wanted to say, then Clary wouldn't be this annoying right now.

Isabelle:

"Why are we here, Jace?" Isabelle asked. Usually, they had their breakfast in the Institute. She had just finished making Jace's breakfast when Jace told her to dump it in the trash because they were going out for breakfast. At first, she was mad about it, but then again with Jace's appetite she'll be cooking all day. Jace had brought them to Veselka –the place where she and Simon used to go to. She remembered the first time they went here. It was their first official date as a "couple". Those days were fun, she thought, smiling a little at the memory.

As Jace and she took a sit in a booth, she saw him. Simon Lewis, right across from them...with Clary. "I don't want to eat here," She got up and was about to leave when Jace blocks her path. "Oh no, I'm hungry and this is brother sister bonding time," She scowls at him. "Since when did you care about that?" He waved off her question**.**She gave up on leaving, and tried as hard as she could not to look at Simon. Hopefully he didn't notice them at all.

Simon:

"So why did you guys break up in the first place?" Clary asked curiously. Simon shook his head. I wish I knew, he thought. His eye drifted back to Isabelle. When he looked at her, it was like they were the only two there. She was so goddamn beautiful, he thought. Her with that long black hair and those eyes that twinkle whenever she saw him. He wasn't so sure they twinkled the way they did before. He sighed. I miss her so much. He tried being friends with her. But according to her, they truly won't be friends, and it'll just be awkward.

Right now, he'd rather have that instead of this. She didn't look at him. He wanted her to. "You're doing it again." Clary pointed out. Simon thought for a second. Why were they here coincidentally the same day and morning as Clary and him? Maybe this was a set up, he thought. He should be mad, but he wasn't. He was actually kind of glad. "Hey, do you mind if we go up to them?" He shook his head, standing up. Clary led him to Jace and Isabelle's table.

Isabelle:

"Why are we here, Jace?" Isabelle demanded. It wasn't like Jace to pull a stunt like this. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she thought. Maybe it was Clary? Yeah, I could see her do something like this. She took a quick glance at Simon. His head was down on the table while Clary shook him. She laughed a little. "You still like him, don't you?" Jace asked with a mocking look on his face.

"So," Isabelle muttered, leaning back against the chair, crossing her arms. Jace arched his brow. "Then why did you dump him?" She didn't answer him of course. Those kinds of things were too personal. She didn't want to, but she felt like she had to. She was falling too much in love. Her head spun with every kiss, her hands shake when he held it. She couldn't think of anyone but him. It was torture! Alec said to make a wise decision and she did –or at least she thought. When she finally got the courage to break it off, her heart broke into a million pieces. She knew his did too. He had told her so many times how much he loved her and how it was the best feeling he had ever felt. She felt the same way of course, but she never had the courage to speak up. It killed her back then. Now it killed her twice as much. "Why did I ever do that?" she thought out loud.

"Do what?" Jace asked. She had forgotten he was still there. That always happened when she thought of Simon. "I got to go," She said lamely, getting up and heading towards the door.

Simon: .

**"**Clary, they're getting up!" Simon whispered to Clary, alarmed. She patted his hand gently, reassuring him it was fine. They sped up before Isabelle had a chance to get away. This was a bad idea! Simon thought. "Jace!" Clary called them. Jace and Isabelle turned around. She was at the exit. She and Simon locked eyes. If his heart were beating, it would have popped from how fast it beat. His breath went shallow. The light and how it made her eyes sparkle brighter than the stars made him dizzy. She smiled and waved. He waved back, a grin playing on his lips. "I'll see you later, Clary." He rushed to her. It was silent for a moment. He had thought of what to say to her a bunch of times: I love you, I never stopped, I wish you and I never had a fall out, I wouldn't fight anymore if you won't. But nothing came out! She shrugged before leaving the cafe. He watched her go, leaving yet another big heart ache.


	2. Back To December

Isabelle:

The sun shone bright today. That must be a good sign, Isabelle thought. She was sporting a colorful summer dress with red ballet flats. She hadn't worn something so carefree like in ages, but she wanted to make a good impression. Her hair was down so the light wind blew it in her face. She sighed. "Where are you?" Alec had warned her that Simon might not even show up, but she didn't care. This was too important to let fear and insecurities get in the way. She sat down on the root of the big oak tree in Central Park, examining her manicure as she normally would when bored to death. She looked around, eyeing every pale person resembling Simon, feeling disappointed when it was just another mundane. "Please show up…please,"

Simon:

"You should go," Clary encouraged. She's been at it for hours now, bugging him about going to Central Park to see Isabelle. Why should he? She left him. She had made it very clear at Veselka's that they were history. Clary should know better. She was there when it happened! "Shut up, Clary." He groaned. It was too early to start with him on this.

Isabelle had sent an invitation through Clary: a picnic today at four. It was three forty five now. He had planned to stand her up, tell Isabelle that he slept in. But it was really hard to do that when Clary keeps nagging at him to get up. Who let her in here anyways? "Go away!" He threw a pillow at her. She dodged it. Jace's training is really paying off. "If you don't, you'll regret it." She warned. He could feel her arms wrap around him, giving him a tight squeeze. "I just want you to be happy." He sighed, turning to face her. She was in one of her painting tees and ripped jeans.

Simon smirked, sitting up and glaring at her. "Then get me my pint."

Isabelle:

"I knew this was a bad idea!" She screamed into the phone. She hated him for letting her do this, for not stopping her when the idea sprouted in her mind. "Just wait," Alec said, sounding bored. That biotch, Isabelle thought. "It's been ten minutes already." She whined. Alec groaned. He must be with Magnus. He never likes to be bothered when they're together. "Then go call Clary. She's the one that delivered the invitation, right? Look I got to go. Love you, bye." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Isabelle decided to leave. What was the point? He's not coming. She blew it! Just then as she starts to pack her things, Simon walks towards her. She sighed in relief, dropping everything and running toward him. She stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face. She took a few steps back, feeling shy now. "I'm so glad you made time to see me," He nodded, still not speaking. She leads him to the picnic area. He relaxes a little after she gave him some coffee laced with blood.

"So how's life?" She asked awkwardly. He looked at her, searching for something Isabelle didn't know. "Izzy, what's this about? What do you want from me?" She was taken aback. What do I want from you? She thought. She never really figured it out. She wanted a lot of things from him: his arms around her waist, his lips against hers, him smiling just for her, his heart belonging to her. She examined him precisely.

His guard's up, Isabelle thought. She could feel it. She bit her lip, at lost for words. I know why you're quiet, she wanted to say. Because of the last time you saw me. I left you there for death to take. "Simon," she whispered. "I haven't been sleeping. I can't stop thinking. I know it was weird for me to ask you to come here. I would've just gone to you but I didn't know where you lived exactly-"

"You didn't want to know." He interrupted.

"Yeah, uhm, right. I didn't." Simon sighed. "I kept playing back in my head when you left me. I go back to that night every time I close my eyes. Do you know how painful it is to give someone everything you've got and have them throw it in your face without so much as an explanation?" Isabelle froze. Now she felt like crap, making her anger flare up. She hated feeling this way: the feeling of self pity. "I realized I loved you, Simon!" she blurted out. "Back in December, I loved you. And I was afraid to be in love. I was raised to believe it was bad. I just didn't know what to do," She was just rambling now. She didn't know where this is going to lead to. She began to shake.

"Izzy, Izzy shhh." He took her hand, which were now balled up into fist. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" she cried. "How can you say that? I was a bitch to you! I treated you like shit Simon. Get that through your head! Why are you being nice to me? Why?" She shook violently. Simon wrapped his arms around her as an attempt to calm her down. "Because I care about you."

Simon:

Simon tried to come up with things to say. He mentally made a list of reasons he was being nice to Isabelle after all she did. "Because I'm genuinely a good person? Because you aren't a bitch?" Then slowly he said. "Because I love you."


	3. Crazier

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. But I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here. I want to make some connects back to the book though so stick around?**

Isabelle:

Isabelle's violent shakes stopped for a minute. "Because I love you," he repeated, taking her hand to his chest. "I know this heart can't beat anymore, but sometimes I'm not so sure. Y'know why? Because whenever I see you, whenever I'm near you, I can feel it fluttering within me." He gave her a genuine grin, making her heart skip a beat. He said it…

But he can't….

"You can't." she mumbled.

Simon:

"Why not?" he was confused. Why did she invite him here if she can't let him love her. It frustrated him, but then again it was something that was a part of her and he accepts that.

"I don't know how this works," she explained lamely. He took her hand, and held on. She was about to take her hand back when he got up, bringing her with him. "We'll clean this up first and then I'll show you how this works. Promise." He had a big grin on his face. He was determined to win her back. And now that he knows he has a chance, he has to make this right.

Isabelle:

"Why are we here, Simon?" She asked. They were at the top of the statue of liberty. This is where she fell in love with him. The place that got her confused about Simon and her own feelings. She hated this place. It brought too many unresolved things in her. "Just trust me," He took out his phone and played an old song she didn't recognize. He extended his hand to her and they slow danced till dawn.

Who is this man? She thought. This guy that can leave me breathless and all warm inside. The one that can lift me off my feet? Who is he? And why does he mean the world to me? She didn't know the answers but as the sun rose, something within her felt at peace.

"You're crazy, but I'm glad I have this moment with you," Izzy whispered. She could feel exhaustion beginning to consume her but she didn't want this to end. It's so weird, this feeling she has for Simon. It drives her mad, but now she finally understood all those happy endings in those romance books and movies. Can this be my happy ending? She thought.


	4. Begin Again

**Hey guys! just a quick message! I would love to hear what song you'd like to see in these chapters! Suggestions purr faves? :) **

Simon:

He knocked on the door and called the house phone, hoping Jordan was home so he can open the door for him. Izzy knocked out while they danced. He smiled at the new memory they now shared together.

He carried her to his bedroom. She needed the rest. It looked like she's been spending her nights wide awake with thoughts just haunting her every night. Tonight she looked peaceful. Nothing can haunt you tonight, he thought. He kissed her forehead before leaving to go crash on the couch.

"Si…mon?" She yawned. "Where are we?"

He grinned at her. She's so cute when she wakes up. "My place. You fell asleep while we were at the Statue of Liberty. I took you here to so you can get some sleep," He blushed.

"Stay with me?" she asked, her hand extended towards him.

He just stared at her for a few minutes. She gave an encouraging smile as if to say it's okay. He moved hesitantly to where she was and sat down on the bed beside her. He leaned against the headboard and wrapped an arm around her.

Isabelle:

**Flashback **

"What the hell!" Ryan screamed at her. Izzy backed away in the corner actually fearing for her life. She didn't mean it. It was an accident. But how was she going to explain that to him. She left his house unlocked by accident, rushing to where ever Jace and Alec were. He didn't know she was a Shadowhunter. She told him she was a mundane. Stupid move, Izzy, she thought. "I'm sorry," She whispered, a tear escaping. She cursed at herself. She's so weak. How can she let herself get into a mess like this? She thought she was going to get beat the living crap out of her but instead Ryan pinned her to the wall and…

Simon:

His jaw dropped as she told her story. He didn't know. How could he know something like that could happen to Isabelle Lightwood, strong independent woman? But even the most powerful get knocked down. "Iz…I"

"Shhhh…" she put her finger to his lip. "It's okay. Even Alec and Jace don't know."

"You never told them?"

"How could I? I'm supposed to be strong. I'm a Shadowhunter. That sort of weakness was just too embarrassing." He gave him a half smile but her eyes told a different story.

He held her close to him. Before he knew it, he was crying along with her.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispered. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "You're so amazing."

"All I ever thought love does is burn and break…and end," Izzy whispered as she leaned into him. They laid there in silence, the words hanging in the air. Break and burn and end, he thought over in his head. Not with me. He was determined to make him her new beginning.

"I'll let you begin again,"


	5. Bound to You

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

Hey guys I'm going to put in a guest song in this story. It's bound to you by Christina Aguilera from burlesque  
Enjoy!

Isabelle:  
"Simon!" I called waving to him as I walk over. We decided to go watch burlesque at his house. He's been really getting into musicals lately which are kind of weird but I wouldn't just him. He never judged me.

"Hey Izzy," he smiled, walking towards me and enveloping me in his arms. He didn't have a scent any more but his clothes still carried some of that scent from when he was a human. I looked up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Did you get it?" He grinned mischievously, taking out the DVD. I grinned along with him. "To the bat cave," he laughed a very Dracula laugh. I followed him into his bedroom. This was the second time I've been here. The first time being when we officially got back together.  
He popped in the CD into his ps2 and handed the controller to me. "You do the honors malady," I pressed the x button.  
I never really understood what the appeal of burlesque was to Christina Aguilera. It was just like the life of a show girl. I liked the dances though. My favorite character is Nikki. She's the bitch and I like that.  
I would never admit it but this movie made me cry just a little bit. It especially got me when she started singing bound to you. Simon noticed and took my hand. I felt my heart beat pick up. I'm turned to look at him. He was already staring at me. He wiped the tears rolling down my cheek. His hands lingered. I felt electricity coursing through my veins. I am bound to Simon as ally is bound to Jake. I didn't realize we were gravitating towards each other until our noses and foreheads touched. "I'm bound to you." He whispered. I pressed my lips hard against his. I can feel the heat between us even though Simon's body heat was long gone. I felt myself being lowered, my back on the bed. There we kissed passionately. His lips were sweet...so sweet.  
Pain. Ow! What? I blinked. I opened my eyes to see Simon at the crook of my neck. He had pierced his fangs into my neck. I panicked for a minute before feeling a weird haze go over me. It started to feel nice. I was in heaven. I felt his hand slide under my shirt. I pulled his hand away. "No." I whispered. I was not ready for something like that. He released me. His mouth covered in my blood. I was still high on the endorphin coursing through me. "Si...si...Simon?" I touched my neck, my hand coming up red. I gasped. "You bit me!"  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry Izzy," he breathed. Fear lingered upon his expression. "I don't..." I couldn't speak. All i could hear was Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.

I woke up in a white room. I couldn't move yet but I heard whispers from the foot of my bed. "You're lucky Simon that Jace and Alec are gone for today! How could you be so irresponsible?" It was Clary. "I know I know I'm sorry! We got carried away," that was Simon. I tried to speak up that it wasn't his fault but all that came out was a squeak.

"Isabelle?" Clary rushed to my side at once, taking my hand. "Simon, get her some water!"

"What happened? Where's my brothers?"

"Jace and Alec went to get a bite to eat. Are you okay?" I thought about it. I felt tired and worn. My neck ached. I reached for it with my free hand. Ow.

Yeah that left a mark. "Simon took more blood than what he was supposed to. Well he wasn't supposed to take any at all but..."

"Did you fix me up?" Hopefully Jace informed her on what to do to get vampire shit out of your system. "Yeah. Need anything though?" I shook my head. "Just sleep," i heard her say okay and her footsteps out the door.


End file.
